Vampire Encounters: Miss Tasha Harris
by twilightromance4ever
Summary: " It was the last month of January when my life changed forever...he bared his teeth at me and bit into my neck. I screamed and the fire began." The life of Miss Tasha Harris before Bella knows that she has a powerful not-to-be-messed-with enemy.


So, here is the Tasha one-shot per request. Hope you enjoy. It was interesting to write. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The year was 1000 and Princess Harris was turning eighteen….._

Tasha POV:

Children's laughter rang out loud and clear from outside. I smiled. I always did love a party and today I turned eighteen.

My name is Tasha Amelia Harris and I am princess of England.

Mother and Father put on a ball every year for my birthday of course, I am after all their only child, their only daughter, but I was turning eighteen today and it was time I started looking for a suitor.

Hoop dresses had just become in style and I must be the most beautiful one here. Some peasant girl would not out dress me.

My dress was a long medium green with ruffles going down the length of the dress. It was magnificent. The peasants could not afford the ruffles.

There was a knock on my door and my mother walked in.

"Darling, you've been up here all day? No one could find you."

I smiled gently. "I'm always here when you can't find me mother. You should know this by now."

Mother laughed softly. "Of course, darling. Come now, let us do your hair."

"Miss Tasha."

I turned to see a stunning young man with blonde hair behind me.

"I have no right in asking, Miss Tasha, but would you honor me with a dance?"

I curtsied to him as he took and kissed me hand.

"I would be delighted, kind sir."

"The people call me Caius, m'lady."

We dropped into a waltz as we talked and I found I quite liked Caius.

* * *

"Caius, come back!" I laughed as I ran after him, as much as I was able in such a dress.

"You must catch me, m'lady!"

Caius and I had been courting for two months now.

He had the bluest of eyes to go along with his long blonde hair. He had a knack for vengeance, which fit perfectly with me, though mother and father didn't know that. They would never let him come around if they knew of his darker side. If they knew about mine, they would probably lock me up in some asylum.

Just like the blonde-haired brother that no one knew I had.

* * *

It was the last of the month of January when my life changed forever.

I snuck out of the palace as I did at the end of every month.

My parents did not know that I knew about my brother, but I visited him at the end of every month over at the asylum.

I walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing to bow graciously to me.

John walked up to me. He was the one that helped me to know about my brother and start seeing him.

"I heard about your engagment to Lord Caius. May I congradulate you. You will be a glorious Queen."

I curtsied to him in thanks before he led me down the corridor to go and see my brother.

My mother and father had put him in here before I was born. He had started running off for no reason and so they staged his death and funeral and put him in the asylum-to get him off their hands and to keep him safe.

"Mr. Harris," John called to my brother. "You sister is here to see you."

His ragged face came into view. You could barley tell he was blonde anymore.

"Tasha," he smiled at me and gave me a mocking bow. He could do that, he was royalty too.

I gave him a mocking bow back.

He laughed. "I've missed you, sister dear."

"Dear brother, how are you? Are they treating you well?"

"As well as they can sister. Mother and father expect them to treat me like a peasant so that is how I must be treated so if they ever come and check on me I will not be better off. But it is fair enough, sister."

"Good."

"I have heard about your engagement. Is he a good man sister?"

"He is good for me. You know my dark side."

He smiled. "Who do you think I got my own from?"

We talked for a while more, but soon enough it was time to go.

"Until next time, sister." He said and then retreated back into his dark room.

I stepped out into the chill of night and pulled my shawl tighter around me.

"Miss Tasha." I turned.

Miss Katherine stood in the shadows of the asylum.

"Miss Katherine. What are you doing here?"

"I have something to show you Miss Tasha. It will give you unimaginable power."

She turned and started walked away, without waiting to see if I would follow.

She didn't need to, her dark side was as dark as my own.

She turned and followed a trail into the woods. I was surprised at how deep she was going. Most would have felt fear, but my excitement only grew the deeper we went.

"How much longer, Miss Katherine? These shoes are not meant for hiking."

She turned a corner and stopped. "We are here."

There was nothing there but trees. "There is nothing here, Miss Katherine. Except trees and an opening."

She said nothing, but one by one her family and friends came out of the woods.

Her husband stepped forward. "You want power, Miss Tasha?"

I nodded and stepped forward to meet him.

He smiled and grabbed me by the arms.

For the first time, I felt frightened.

I glanced into his eyes, and watched the brown color recede and turn into red.

He bared his human looking teeth at me and bit into my neck.

I screamed.

The fire began.

* * *

The fire stopped three days later.

"Welcome to the world of immortals, Miss Tasha."

I smiled.

* * *

_5 years later…_

I landed neatly on a tree near my old palace. I had been traveling with Miss Katherine's coven for the last five years, but I had recently separated. I wanted more power than they wanted, and I knew just how to get it.

I hopped down and darted quickly into my old house.

I had learned how to read in my time away and I knew that my father kept mythology books in his library.

I darted through the house and into the library without anyone the wiser. It was nighttime; I could hear the blood pulsing throughout the house.

I darted in and grabbed the book labeled 'Repono quod fantasies, Myths quod Legends" which roughly translated meant 'Stories and fantasies, Myths and legends.'

I stole out of the house to read.

I looked up from my book and smiled.

The human element. Whoever she was, whenever she came, she would be the key to rising to the top. Right now, the Romanians were at the top of the Vampire World in Volterra, Italy.

I would have to change that before the girl was born.

I walked into my brother's asylum as if I hadn't been gone fore five years. The ones that didn't faint, I snapped their necks.

The _click-click_ of my heels made the prisoners of this place come to the front. I knew which ones were actually crazy I stayed away from them.

I walked to my brother's door and ripped the door off it's hinges.

He started to shrink back but stopped when he saw who it was.

He smiled.

"It's time you are shown the power you didn't even realize existed."

"Sister."

"James."

"Show me."

I bit into his neck. He did not scream. I moved onto the normal prisoners and bit into them. They screamed. I did not mind. They would be under me soon enough. And the crazy prisoners would be their first meal.

I left the screaming in the asylum behind as I went over to my former suitor's house.

I walked into the house as if I owned it. I was glad that Caius did not like his parents.

When his father shot me, it simply bounced off my chest. He paled. I smiled and snapped his neck.

I walked into the library where he and his friends were studying.

"Caius."

His other friends, Aro and Marcus, could only stare at me, but he smiled.

"Princess. I knew you weren't dead."

"Do you want to know power, boys?"

The evil smile that adorned my face slowly flitted across all of theirs. Aro's sister walked into the room, and Aro's smile faltered.

"Her too." I said. The smile returned.

I beckoned Caius over to me.

And then I bit into his neck.

* * *

_900 years later_…

The human element had been narrowed down. My coven was huge. My Caius and his friends were now the rulers of the vampire world, though I had a feeling only Caius remained faithful. Only the three knew that Caius and I were actually mates. Everyone else simply feared me.

I watched over the McCarthy family. This generation would give birth to the human element, and she would be mine.

* * *

_39 years later…_

I had been wrong. The human element was not a McCarthy nor had she been born in this generation. On top of that, more than half of my coven had been wiped out by the elementals. There were still four of them. How could I have been so wrong? I put my head in my hands and prepared to start over from square one.

That girl will be mine!

* * *

_87 years later…_

My coven had been powering over any book that would say where the human elemental would be. My brother had already had several run ins with the human, but he had his own agenda now and would not tell me where the girl was.

My cell phone rang.

"What?" I snapped, irritated.

"Miss Tasha," Caius said.

"My love?" I questioned.

"I found her."

I smiled.

* * *

I took a group of my coven to Mississippi to find the girl.

I had been right after all, it was the McCarthy family that would have the girl. It just wasn't back in 1939.

Their act to pretend she was normal was pitiful. I saw right through it, even without the knowledge of who she was.

"Hello, Aaron." I greeted him politely.

He snarled at me and I laughed.

"Aren't you glad to see me? I'll be taking your little elemental girl off your hands."

"Like hell you will."

"Oh, but Aaron honey…you don't have a choice."

One of my fire elements fired at them. Pity the girl had been prepared so none of them were killed.

"You are stronger than I though would be by now. It's no matter. You are coming with me one way or another."

My coven charged while I watched the girl. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the family.

She was good. And she was only a child. Twelve at the oldest, but my Caius had said she was ten and took on the leaders single handedly while Aaron had watched.

As I watched her fight, I could see all of my carefully laid plans come crashing down in waves.

This girl was _good. _

She didn't have a single seed of bad in her whole body. The entire group I had brought with me-which should have been more than enough-had been obliterated; except myself, and one of my fire elementals.

She had taken on both fires and won.

I was pissed.

She stood in front of her group.

"You will leave here and you won't come back."

She had a take-charge attitude. How I would love her to have her on my team. But I would not allow her to live her life happily or peacefully if she would not join me. My entire existence had been lived in acquiring this little girl and she thought I would just leave her alone?

She had another thing coming. "That's where you are wrong. Either you are mine or you don't get to live. Or live happily. Whichever happens first. Take you pick."

She turned back to her 'followers.'

She looked back at me, straight on.

"Then I guess its war."

I was surprised; I would have thought she would have joined to save her family and friends.

I shook my head. "Let the games begin."

I turned on my heel and disappeared from her sight.

Oh, yes, it was war.

That girl would be mine.

If she would not join, then I would make her life a living hell as long as I existed.

I would kill every friend, every parent, and every human and vampire that ever touched her life if that's what it would take to make her so miserable she wished for death.

* * *

_3 years later…._

I smiled as I closed the phone.

Caius had just given me the best information on the girl.

She had twins. Half human twins.

I knew who my new target was.

Isabella McCarthy would not win this war.

Not while I had something to say about it.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
